


17 Moments of Sheader

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cooking, Football Player Sheamus, Intern Zack, Jealous, M/M, Marriage, Master Sheamus, Movie Star Sheamus, Mpreg, Natural Ginger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: 17 Moments of Zack Ryder and Sheamus lives.





	

Title: 17 Moments of Sheader

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: M

Fandom: Wrestling

Pairings: Sheamus/Zack Ryder

Characters: Sheamus, Zack Ryder,

Summary: 17 moments of Sheamus and Zack Ryder lives.

Disclaimer: The WWE is not mine nor identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

[1: Hello]

Zack Ryder groaned as he ran into an walk landing directly onto his ass. Zack Ryder blinked as he looked up to see the one and only Stephen 'Sheamus' Farrelly quarterback for the San Diego Chargers.

Sheamus smiled as he lowered his phone to stare at the beauty on the ground before him. "Hello, beautiful."

* * *

[2: Cooking]

Sheamus groaned as he stretched heading directly towards the kitchen freezing in mid step he watched as his husband worked around the kitchen. Zack danced around the kitchen mixing the eggs before adding little bits of meats and spices into the mixture. Pouring the mixture into the pan Zack moved on towards the bacon flipping them over before heading towards the kitchen. Sheamus groaned as Zack bend over mainly because all he wore was Sheamus's shirt.

* * *

[3: Jealous]

Zack Ryder groaned as Sheamus's shoved his face into the carpet thrusting hard and deeper into his hole. Sheamus's bend down making his muscular stomach touch Zack's sweating back leaning down biting down onto his boyfriend's' neck. Zack screamed as he came and the feeling of Sheamus's hot load filling him. Falling onto the carpet completely Zack tried to catch his breath.

"Stay the fuck away from Del Rio, boy."

"Y-yes sir."

* * *

[4: Red]

"Wow." Zack whispered as he leaned back down onto the bed. Sheamus laid down directly on top of Zack's body holding him down. "Mmh." Sheamus whispered as he kept his face pressed into the smaller man's neck. Zack didn't talk for an few minutes before he lifted the covers up and looked back at Sheamus.

"You are an natural ginger."

* * *

[5: Ignore]

"Come one fella! I apologized to him didn't I! I didn't know!" Sheamus shouted after Ryder as the man continued to walk away from him completely ignoring him. Sheamus may have bro kicked Zack's Nxt partner Curt Hawkins resulting in the other man almost getting an concussion and Zack ignoring him until the man was okay.

* * *

[6: Marriage]

Sheamus sighed as he felt Zack's hands finding themselves rubbing his sore shoulders. Leaning into the touch he threw his head back smiling as Zack pressed an kiss to it.

"So apparently we're married according to my mother."

"Then it must be true."

"Yeah."

* * *

[7: Backstage]

Sheamus sighed as he rested his head onto Zack's lap enjoying the running of the smaller boy's fingers through his red hair. Backstage was the only time he could enjoy spending time with his husband.

* * *

[8: Pain]

"I ha-Ahhhh!"

Sheamus winced as the grip on his hand tighten as Zack was cut off from another one of his rants about how much he hated Sheamus. He was 12 hours into labor and he was still only 5 centimeters dilated no where near close to start pushing yet. The nurse was giggling as she witnessed Sheamus flinched as another concentration hit.

"I hate you!"

* * *

[9: Beard]

"I think I'll go an beard." Zack announced from the bathroom as he turned his face from side to side.

"No."

"But you-"

"No."

* * *

[10: Collar]

Zack Ryder knew it was just an leather strap around his neck but to him it was much more. This collar was an sign of ownership that he belonged to someone. He was someone's and that someone was his master Stephen Farrelly.

* * *

[11: Punishment]

Zack whined as he was denied another orgasm. He will never flirt with Cody again, ever.

* * *

[12: Intimidated]

Sheamus watched as Zack pinned yet another superstar forcing them to submit. Smiling at Zack, who began preparing for another open challenge for his Intercontinental Championship.

Nodding at Bo Dalls who immediately sruccied into the back. Zack was an great champion alone but Sheamus refused to let his baby boy lose even if he has to threat an few victories for him.

* * *

[13: Fired]

"Fella?"

Zack Ryder bit back his tears as he ran into Sheamus's arms burying his face into his neck. "McMah-hon fire-ed me." Zack cried into Sheamus's chest. Leading his husband towards their bedroom, Sheamus knew he had an few things to settle out with Vince McMahon.

* * *

[14: Hypothetical]

"Baby, can I ask you an question?"

Sheamus turned back to stare his boyfriend to see him peeking from around the corner with an tight smile.

"Yes."

"Would you be mad if someone accidentally put an hole in the wall? Not saying I did but if I did would you be mad."

* * *

[15: Red Carpet]

Sheamus smiled as Zack continued to stare around in wonder as they walked the red carpet for Sheamus's new movie. Sheamus smiled as Zack as another photography congratulated the beautiful couple.

* * *

[16: Cravings]

Sheamus was an strong man but the moment he saw his boyfriend eat an sandwich he was ready to puke. Zack moaned as he took another bite of his filled with peanut butter, relish, pickels, tomate slice and banana.

* * *

[17: Real]

Zack Ryder let his hands run over Sheamus's body taking in the warmth of his skin. He sighed as he took in the body laying next to him. He couldn't believe the man laying next to him, he was real.


End file.
